It is common design practice in the electrical connector field to provide latching means on connector housing to permit the housings to be mounted in an opening in a panel. Previously, the latching means were molded integrally with the housing and it was necessary to provide latching means on every housing part which might, in use, be mounted in a panel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,874 discloses and claims separate latching devices which can be assembled to a connector housing when required to mount the housing in a panel and which need not be assembled to the housing if they are not required. In accordance with one embodiment of the latching devices disclosed in that patent, two separate latching means are provided on the housing at the rearward corners thereof, the two latching devices being non-symmetrical and dissimilar so that two different molded parts are required to provide a complete latching means on a housing. The present invention is directed to the achievement of an improved latching device which can be assembled to either corner of a connector housing so that only one type of latching means is required. Latching devices in accordance with the invention can be assembled to either of the two mating housings of a connector pair, as required, to mount either of the two housings of the assembly in a panel.
A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises an L-shaped member of molded thermoplastic material having first and second arms. The arms have first and second internal surfaces which intersect to define a pocket which is dimensioned to receive one corner of the connector housing. The first arm has attaching means thereon for attaching the latching device to the housing and the second arm has at its free end, bearing surfaces which bear against the panel in which the connector is mounted to stabilize the connector in the panel opening. A flexible latch arm extends parallel to the second arm and has rearwardly facing shoulder means on its end for engagement with the panel. When a connector is to be mounted on a panel, it is merely necessary to assemble two latching devices to the rearward corners of the housing, insert the housing through the panel opening until the bearing surfaces of the latching members are against the panel on one side thereof and the latch arms engage the other side.